


break your little heart

by offgunhin (childofhades)



Series: half-bloods and their crazy love interests [4]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/offgunhin
Summary: There's a rite of passage for every child of Aphrodite.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: half-bloods and their crazy love interests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	break your little heart

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that popped out of nowhere lolz

“You don’t need to do it if you don’t want to,” New said in a comforting voice. “It’s just a Rite of Passage—” New is nice (in opposite to his strong and buff look). Gun just met him a week ago, but he’s the closest thing to a friend he has. Their combination is something unusual to see. New, Son of God of War, never really cared for someone as vain as Children of Love. 

“I have to.” 

When he was suddenly dumped into this camp, Gun thought he’d rather sneak out and risk getting eaten by a big dangerous wolf or whatever monster they’d been telling him. He tried every method there is—feigning sickness, sneaking out at midnight, trying to trick the patrols to let him out, and yet none of those worked. 

Well, Chiron said he just needs to stay here for at least two summers then he could go out again. Maybe that could work but if he needs to stay, he also needs to get accepted by his half-siblings and that includes undergoing the Rite of Passage every child of Aphrodite needs to do.

“I don’t understand it, you know. You need to find a target—make that person fall in love with you and then break their heart? That’s cruel.” It is cruel, but Gun understands why he does to do it. As a Son of Aphrodite, he needs to get his mother’s blessings for him to get claimed and accepted.

It is cruel, but isn’t love supposed to be like that? For twenty-three years, Gun never believed in love — ironic for him as a Child of Goddess of Love. He saw love as something that would only make him weak and vulnerable. His father was proof of that. Gun witnessed how his father gone mad when his mother left them. Hearing him quietly sobbing while looking at his mother’s picture made him sick. If she truly loved him, why would she leave? How can you let someone you love be miserable for loving you? 

His mother is a Goddess, and the “person” his father fell in love with might have been not her original form. It was sick and twisted, but Gun accepted it, anyway. He has never been normal — he knew he was different since he was a kid. 

“I just need to find someone who will fall in love with me,” Gun answered. Right. “And when they did, I just had to reject their feelings.”

“That sounds too easy.”

“Because it is.”

The answer to Gun’s dilemma came in the form of Off Jumpol.

He is handsome. Gun adores his small eyes and the way it disappears when he smiles. He likes how a smile never left his face. His tall frame and sunny persona made him more charming. When Gun first arrived, It was Off Jumpol who escorted him. He’s nice, and he answered all of Gun’s questions (although it was obvious that he finds Gun annoying).

“Why him?” New asked. He’s with New in the training arena. He doesn’t need to do training. All of Aphrodite’s Children seldom train. They just do their own thing, like acting pretty and seducing people. 

“Why not him?” Gun answered with a shrug. Off is his type, it wouldn’t be “disgusting” to flirt with him. Guns wouldn’t seduce someone who’s not near his standards. That’s just not an Aphrodite Kid to do. “He’s handsome and single.”

“But he’s too busy. He and Tay always go out for quests. I think they are preparing for one right now.” Gun shakes his head. He already asked around, and it seems like Off is planning to rest from doing quests for now. 

“Nah, he’s not. I already asked. You can go with Tay for a quest.” that made New shut up. Gun hides his smirk, he’s good at reading people. Especially those who are oblivious of their best friend’s feelings for them. “Besides, they assign him to teach me all about the camp. He will spend his time with me.”

“And that just for a week!” New exclaimed with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t focus on honing his sword skills when his recent friend is literally setting himself for a trap. “Dude, I know Off longer than you do. He’s not stupid.” 

Gun just shrugged him off. He already knew that, and that made this game even more exciting. Off wouldn’t fall for Gun easily.

“Well, I just need to beat him in this game. Right?”

“Hey.” Off greeted him with a nod and a familiar playful smile on his face, Like Gun, Off is wearing the same orange Camp Half-Blood shirt paired with denim pants. His hair is messy as if he just woken up from sleep. Opposite from Gun who styled his clothes into something a model would wear in a photo shoot. “Let’s go, Lover Boy.” 

Chiron asked him to be Gun’s personal guide to Camp Half-Blood. Probably because he had been one of the oldest campers. 

“So where we came from is the enormous house. You know that place where the old hags meet to discuss some adult stuff.” Off started explaining.It looked normal at the outside, like rest houses often seen at beaches. The big house was painted baby-blue with white trim, it also had bronze eagle weathervane with wind chimes that turned into dryads as they spin. “Mr. D lives there. You know Mr.D right? The one who always reeks of alcohol?” 

Gun nodded. Mr.D or Mr.Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine and Madness. He’s the camp director after Zeus punished him for something outrageous he did.“The infirmary is also located there, but I bet you don’t want to visit that often.”

“Why?”

“A big mad orca is living there.” Gun immediately frowned. Orca? Like a killer whale? Gun knew this place is magical but to find a literal Orca living in the infirmary? That’s kinda absurd. He wanted to ask more, but Off already started walking. 

They continued the tour—there was a big dining pavilion, an amphitheater that served as a meeting place for all the campers, the camp store which sold Camp Half-Blood merchandise - like what they are both wearing. When they arrived in the main training area, Gun realized how there are literally hundreds of them, and all of them are children of Gods and Goddesses. Crazy.

“Camp Half-Blood is mostly a summer camp but some kids stay here year-round, kids who don’t have a family to return to.” According to New, Off is older than him by years although he looks as young as Gun. There’s a smile on his face when he said that but Gun knew better—there’s something else in his tone. Sadness? Longing? 

“What about you P’? Do you have a place to return to? Gun asked with a smile on his face. Gun, act pretty. Gun tells himself.

Off turned to Gun, their eyes immediately locked but Off’s face remained passive, “Do you think I’d be here if I have?” 

“Let’s rest for a while. I bet your pretty ass is not used to walking around much.” 

As they climbed a hill at the edge of the camp, Gun had been here for a week already but never really had the time to walk around. He realized that this place was beautiful —he could see the alluring white beach, the blue lake, the green fields, the various cabins for the campers which are arranged weirdly, like a Greek omega symbol. Gun counted and there were twelve of them.

“So, what do you think?

“Of?”

“This camp.” 

Gun thought this place is something he’d only see in Television or Movies. It was as if he had just woken up to be the main protagonist of a Harry Potter-like movie. 

“I have been here for twenty years already and it still amazes me.” Off continued talking while laying down beside Gun. “What is your life outside the camp?”

“I’m a model,” Gun answered. He had been nervous the whole time he was walking with Off. He’s determined to make a wonderful impression. “I do photoshoots and advertisements.” He wanted to throw some hints and flirty jokes but Off doesn’t give any reactions.

Gun is thinking like he picked the wrong person for this mission

“That sounds like something a Child of Aphrodite would do.” Off laughed and his eyes disappeared. “You know when I first saw you, I immediately knew that you’re one of them.”

Gun frowned. He remembered the night they forcibly took him to come to the camp. His hair is disheveled while wearing his stupid mickey mouse pajamas. “Why? Because I’d been fussy?”

That made Off laugh again, “No silly. You just look too pretty.”

“You find me pretty?” Gun knew he’s pretty. He had heard all sorts of compliments throughout his life. That’s another gift of being a Son of Aphrodite. He felt his cheeks burn, isn’t he the one supposed to make Off blush? Why is it the other way around? 

“Aren’t you guys live off from compliments? I’m giving you one right now.” Off played it off like a joke again, which made Gun frowned. New is right, it’d be hard to crack down Off’s walls, “Anyways, how have you been settling down? Is your cabin treating you right?”

No, they asked me to break your heart. Gun answered in his mind. “Yes. They are treating me well.”

“That’s good.”

Silence enveloped the two of them. Gun dated guys in the past. No, he’s not a newbie in flirting, it’s just— he lost all of his flirty lines whenever he stared in Off’s eyes. It’s a warm brown, not Gun’s most favorite color, but there’s something in the way he stares at Gun that makes him want to submit.

Fuck. 

Gun thought he’s the one playing this game but why does it feel like Off is two steps ahead of him?


End file.
